(5) The Bioinformatics & IT Core, led by Drs. Karp and Pouliot, will provide computerized modeling of addictionrelated pathways to assist the Statistics Core's pathway-based association analyses, provide a data warehouse system to serve as an integrated repository of genotypic and phenotypic data shared within PNAT, and maintain a Webbased system for project management, coordination, and scientific exchange.